Shadow Linings
by theDragonStar
Summary: When Lord Batman asks our Batman to cross over to help with a project, he learns many surprising things. Has the reality once concidered worse off become the better place? Batman, former Lord Batman, Hawkgirl, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story by any means. Nor do I own the episodes of Justice League (original and Unlimited) as seen on Cartoon Network, knowledge of which is required for this story. Only the story, it's idea and representation is mine. But then, you all should know that already.

Author's Note: This is set in third season, prior to my seeing Question Authority, so in the time prior to the finale fall out. Knowledge of the Justice Lords from "A Better World" is necessary as well as general knowledge of other story arcs for full understanding.

**Shadow Linings**

_Chapter 1:_

In the dark corner of the room, a solitary figure sat nearly motionless. The only movement was his cold eyes, as they flicked back and forth across the screen before him. All through the room, the faint hum of computers rang softly. Thick walls isolated the space from outside noise. Had he bothered to open his door, laughter and chatter would have easily filled his space. But Batman preferred to keep out such things, especially when he was trying to concentrate. In most cases, he would have preferred his cave, but he had reason to question it's security at the moment. And really, who would suspect Batman of actually using his space on the satellite for his most secret work. It would seem contrary to his usual concerns.

He was reviewing some old material, old but pertinent. Looking for a new lead, a link previously over looked. A break through was expected, given the proper attention and time. Any other would be hoping, but he had to expect one. For him, hope was never good enough. However, the 'break through' that came, was far from expected.

A vertical slash of light ripped through the room, breaking down all barriers of space and reality. Batman slipped out of his chair, and set his hand on his belt. He flicked his eyes to his computer screen. He had seen this event before, and its timing made him uneasy; believing in coincidences was far too dangerous. As the inter-dimensional doorway formed, a familiar figure stepped into the room.

For a long time, the two figures simply stared at each other. Nearly identical poses were adopted, each standing in a deceptively relaxed manner, arms folded across the chest. If not for a difference in costume, the two would be simply identical. The gray and black of the new comers outfit was in reverse. Gray cape to a black suit, and a silver bat crest shining across the chest.

"It's been a long time."

"And still too soon no doubt."

"Tell me Lord Batman, what brings you to the League?"

The silver Bat smiled. So far, the reunion was going as predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Thanks for any and all reviews. They are always appreciated. I view constructive criticism as a needed treasure and simple pat on the backs go a long way to spurring me to continue the piece. While I have every intention of seeing this fic through, sometimes urges to write are days apart. If you bear with me- takes a bit to get going-, and truly indicate a wish to see an end, I will honestly do my be deliver in a fairly timely manner. _

_Chapter 2:_

Batman looked over the files his counterpart had silently handed him with a raised eye brow. Some unfinished machinery specs, theory notes, and a break down of a seemingly altered form of Chronos's belt were the largest pieces but they left an incomplete, but interesting puzzle.

"What exactly are you attempting to do?"

Lord Batman gave a half smile. "It's part of a project I'm working on. One that may require an extra pair of hands."

"And for some reason you thought of me?" Batman handed back the files, seemingly dismissing the notion, but he was intrigued, very intrigued. The bad part was, the other knew that he would be, and was counting on it.

His other self didn't answer, but there was no need to. All he had to do was wait.

Batman eyed the folder, his thoughts turning. What was Lord Batman up to? He doubted that he was in danger from his other self. His certainty on the manner, upon weighing the agreements that concluded their former meeting was comforting. Or would have been, if he sought such things.

It was a matter of curiosity. Such curiosity could be dangerous, if not cautiously applied. But by simply acknowledging that fact he had an upper hand. It was obvious that the project had to do with time, but beyond basic time travel- been there, done that. From the appearance of specs similar to those created by 'his' Chronos, it was likely the alternative Batman had had a similar time experience. Which made it all the more unlikely that his other self would ever approach time manipulation lightly. While he personally would never bluntly swear of any possibility, time alternating was an act that should be beyond simple desperation. It was too unpredictable to say the least. He would bet, hypothetically, his counterpart felt the same.

That his other self had time manipulating abilities and had no erased his Flash's death, or the event of the cross over spoke loudly. He knew that his other self had access to some technology he didn't, at least not yet. So far he hadn't been able to duplicate the dimensional door yet, not that he tried very hard, and that the discovery had been intentional on the other side of the door was likely unintentional posed an issue.

And yet, the project. Unnamed and far from being completely revealed. Surely a matter of extra hands wasn't really an issue. There had to be more.

"How long?"

The silver Bat's smile deepened, radiating an almost irritating level of confidence.

"In my world, a few days max, depending. Here though," he shrugged, seemingly offering something of little note, "it will be as if you barely left."

_Will be._ A choice made. Time, if when manipulated in that way, made conclusion, was not the same as going back, or going forward, to make altercations. It was still questionable, yet different. He wondered if the statement, and implications of his counterpart's feelings, was coincidental. Well, he might have, if he believed in coincidences.

In the end, the Dark Knight merely nodded to the Silver Bat, before stepping through the doorway. A faint thought was shared by both. _No turning back_.


End file.
